Onyx Prime (Earth-1984)
Onyx Prime is one of the Thirteen Primes and the first transformer to have a beast mode. History Overview Onyx Prime is one the Thirteen and the first beast-form Cybertronian. He is a primitive and spiritual being able to view other times, places, souls, and even the afterlife through his three-faced Triptych Mask. Because of their shared creative nature, Onyx holds a deep fondness for Solus Prime. Origin Onyx Prime was the eighth member of the Thirteen produced by Primus, and the first transformer to have a beast mode, to serve as his children and warriors against his opposite, Unicron. As one of the mid-level Thirteen spawned between the opposing warriors Prima and Megatronus, Onyx Prime had a more balanced and elemental quality. He was a fierce warrior and fought valiantly in the battle with Unicron, but also had a spiritual side that intrigued some of his fellows while flummoxing others. He was very close to Solus Prime (often to Megatronus's chagrin) and was perhaps best friends with Micronus Prime. Originally unable to transform, his transformation cog was activated by Amalgamous Prime, with his alternate mode being a griffin. Age of the Primes During the first activation of the Well of All Sparks, Onyx used his Triptych Mask to reorganize the thirteen patterns of the Thirteen into an endless variety of new Cybertronians; he provided his own imprint so that some would be born with beast modes. He then built and ruled a distinct civilization of bestial Cybertronians in what would become Kalis. The Thirteenth Prime would often visit his domain as well as some of the other primes to sse their progress. War of the Primes Afer Solus Prime was killed, her death hit Onyx harder than any other member of the Primes. It was Onyx who discovered her body in her workshop, and the cry he let loose chilled Alpha Trion to his very oil. He had to be physically restrained by Vector Prime's power after finding Solus, and held in that position to prevent him from seeking vengeance on Megatronus himself. When the division between Megatronus and Liege Maximo came to a head, all the remained Thirteen warred with one another in a battle lust that was divorced from all possible reason, which led to the War of the Primes. Onyx allied himself with Nexus Prime late in the war, who used the Enigma of Combination to create an army of Headmasters: combiners of bestial and 'humanoid' Transformers. Exile In the final battle against Megatronus, which saw the Well greatly damaged, Onyx was gravely injured. After healing from his wounds and Megatronus declaring himself "The Fallen" forevermore and exiled himself from Cybertron, the Thirteen questioned what to do next. Solus Prime's body had melted down to the core of Cybertron, creating a font of life that could potentially produce new Cybertronians. With the Thirteen torn apart and his bestial followers suffering from newfound stigma and prejudice from other Cybertronians, Onyx decided to exile himself so that he could not interfere the new generation of Cybertronians. Eukaris Onyx, onboard the titan Ascella, settled on an uninhabited jungle plane that he named Eukaris, where he intended it to be a safe refuge where Transformers with beast modes could live free of the prejudice they faced on Cybertron. Category:Earth-1984 Category:Heroes Category:Thirteen (Earth-1984) Category:Transformers Category:Artificial Beings Category:Robots Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Space Survival Category:Metal Skin Category:Animal Traits Category:Eukaris (Earth-1984) Category:Heroes of Earth-1984 Category:Males Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Forged Category:Versions of Onyx Prime Category:Primes (Earth-1984)